Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
'''Revenge Isn't Always Sweet '''is the eleventh episode in the first season of LPS: Popular, and the 11th episode overall. It aired on August 16, 2011. Synopsis Brooke devises a plan during an emergency Barbie Doll meeting with the purpose of reinventing their selves and reinforcing their position at the top of the social ladder. However, when the plan is put in motion, things don't exactly go as expected. Meanwhile, Savannah makes a pivotal choice to save her dignity, but at what cost does this choice come? Detailed Plot Summary The episode begins with Brooke and Alicia waiting for Rachel. After a couple of minutes, she arrives. Brooke angrily asks Rachel why she was taking so long. Before Rachel could answer, Brooke starts to make insults about Nathan. Then Rachel goes to her seat. Before Brooke could start the meeting, Alicia says to Brooke that she is hungry, much to Brooke's impatience. She calls her butler Bernardo to bring snacks to her room. While waiting, Brooke is starting when Bernardo knocks the door and brings the snacks. Brooke tries to calm herself down. Alicia thanks Bernardo. Finally, Brooke starts the meeting. Brooke tells them that its a emergency meeting. She tells that someone has been stealing their spotlight. Brooke starts to tell when Alicia buts in, Brooke tells her the only person that is stealing their spotlight: Savannah Reed. Brooke tells them that it was the only word which they were not allowed to say. Brooke starts to talk about Savannah when Alicia tells her that she said Savannah. She starts to talk about her but this time she does not say her name. She tells them she is known as a sausage because she looks fat. Rachel tells her that she is not fat, but Brooke angrily tells her that she should not be interrupted. She continues, saying that their future is threatened and that she tells that the wannabees (Savannah, Angelina & Genevieve) are really not something new. Brooke tells them that they should remind the people of the school to prove who is on top. She asks them if they agree, Alicia says yes, and so does Rachel (Even though she didn't say yes in the video) Brooke asks what makes them pretty, Rachel answers that they are pretty. Brooke agrees, because of their fashion style and make up and Brooke says that they are the trendsetters of the school. Brooke starts to tell Rachel to dump Nathan, but Rachel refuses. Brooke also tells them that they are confident and they got attitude. Brooke decides to make a plan to make everyone like them again. Brooke also gives them advice to impress everybody. Brooke also tells Alicia that she can't gain weight if they tried when Alicia starts to eat. They tell Brooke that she should eat so she can gain weight. Rachel starts to tell her that she was keeping her food in her stomach but Brooke tells her if Rachel thinks she is stupid and Rachel responds, saying no. Rachel is worried about her health but Brooke tells her that there is nothing to worry about. Later, Brooke takes them to a shopping spree to refresh their look, much to the girl's excitement. The next day, Brooke and her friends impress everybody by showing off their new diamond necklaces. But Savannah comes, and one pet notices her and tells everybody and they all go to Savannah, much to Brooke's dismay. The next day, Brooke notices everybody wearing the same outfit Savannah was wearing. Every day, the group tries to impress everybody, but Savannah always gets in the way. One day, Brooke and her friends try to impress the boys, but Savannah and Genevieve arrive. The boys start to flirt with Savannah and Genevieve. One boy asks Genevieve to call him, and giggles. Brooke starts to run away in rage when she spots Sage, much to Brooke's relief. And they start to make out, but Sage stops. Brooke asks if everything is okay, and Sage says yes. Brooke says to Sage that he didn't text her, and Sage forgot to tell her that his phone was broken. Sage tells her that he needs to go. But then the troupe hears crowd sounds and run to see what is going on. There was a crowd, shouting 2 pets to fight, the other pet was a bully while the other one is weak, Savannah comes and starts to defend the lizard. Tom comes and also joins Savannah. After they defend the lizard, he thanks them. Tom and Savannah start to flirt. After they flirt, Savannah starts to talk to Genevieve when she starts to have attention again. Brooke swears that if she doesn't get out right away, she is going to vomit and needs lunch pronto. A boy asks Savannah her phone number, and Savannah tells him that she needs to go and winks. Savannah says goodbye to Genevieve and she leaves. Savannah starts to leave when Sage asks her if he wants to talk to her, but Savannah refuses. Sage kicks a locker in anger. The episode ends with Sage leaving the hallway, disappointed and distraught. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1